heroes_and_villainfandomcom-20200214-history
Albus Dumbledore
|games = |rides = Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey |books = Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows |actor = Richard Harris Michael Gambon Toby Regbo Jude Law |inspiration = Merlin Gandalf JK Rowling's headmaster in school |fullname = Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore |alias = Dumbly-dorr (by Olympe Maxime) Your Headship (by Peeves) By Professorhead (by Peeves) The Wizard Who Voldemort Feared |personality = Benevolent, reasonable, a bit mad, calm, serene, collected, eccentric, talented, power-hungry (formerly), naive, protective, kind, courteous, perceptive, emotional, serious |appearance = Wizard with long grey beard and hair, and blue eyes, grey robes Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them: 47 years old with dark brown hair, and short beard, blue trenchcoat, bola hat with a suit |occupation = Head of the Transfiguration department (formerly) Headmaster of Hogwarts |alignment = Good |affiliations = Dumbledore family Order of Merlin Order of the Phoenix Dumbledore's Army Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry International Confederation of Wizards |goal = To defeat Lord Voldemort by destroying his horcruxes (succeeded) To stop Gellert Grindelwald |home = Godric's Hollow (formerly) Hogwarts Castle Mould-on-the-Wold (formerly) |family = Percival Dumbledore † (father) Kendra Dumbledore † (mother) Aberforth Dumbledore (younger brother) Ariana Dumbledore † (Younger sister) Honoria (aunt) |pets = Fawkes (Phoenix) |friends = |enemies = Gellert Grindelwald, Tom Riddle/Lord Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Death Eaters, Peter Pettigrew, Quirinus Quirrell, Barty Crouch Jr., Cornelius Fudge, Dolores Umbridge, Fenrir Greyback, John Dawlish |powers = Magic |weapons =The Elder Wand }} 'Albus Dumbledore '''is one of the protagonists of ''Harry Potter ''books and film series and a pivotal character in the ''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them franchise History Albus was born the first-born son of Kenra and Percival Dumbledore. His younger siblings included a brother, Aberforth and a younger sister, Ariana, who was killed in a three-way-duel between Albus and Aberforth and Gellert Grindelwald. Book Series Film series Dumbledore appears in all eight films and is one of the thirteen characters to do so. Trivia * Harry and Ginevra Weasley named their second son after Dumbledore and and Severus Snape. List of Appearances * ''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' * Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film) * Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game) * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film) * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game) * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film) * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game) * Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire * Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film) * Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game) * Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix * Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film) * Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game) * Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince * Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film) * Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game) * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (video game) (Appears as a ghost or a spirit) * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game) * Harry Potter and the Cursed Child * Harry Potter and the Cursed Child (play) * The Tales of Beedle the Bard * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (film) (mentioned only) * Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald * Quidditch Through the Ages * Harry Potter: A Pop-Up Book * Wizard of the Month * Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup * LEGO Harry Potter * LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 * LEGO Creator: Harry Potter * LEGO Harry Potter: Building the Magical World * LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World * Harry Potter for Kinect * Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey * The Making of Harry Potter * The LEGO Movie * Harry Potter: The Character Vault * Harry Potter: The Creature Vault (mentioned only) References Images Harry Potter series The Half-Blood Prince Albus_Dumbledore_(HBP_promo)_3.jpg Albus.jpg ''Fantastic Beasts series Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald File:Dumbledore (Jude Law).jpg|Jude Law as Albus Dumbledore in ''Fantantistic Beasts: Series young_dumbledore_crimes_of_grindelwald.jpg Crimes of Grindelwald characters.jpg FBTCOGPromo1.jpg PromoFBAWTFT2.jpeg Dumbledore COGW Poster.jpg Category:Harry Potter characters Category:Fantastic Beasts Characters Category:Male characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Mentors